None Yet
by Lumerie
Summary: Vegeta is having some troubles with his anger. A few of his trusty men believe it is because there is no woman in his life. So, you can just guess who they call, right?
1. The Angry King

Note: Okay, I gave up on my other story, so I'm going to delete it. But, this one is a new and improved story of Bulma and Vegeta. I hope you guys like it.  
  
Chapter One, The Angry King  
  
The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he watched his Lord. Such power and anger frightened the Elite. He tried to reason with his Leader. "Please, Sir, you need'nt destroy things. I'm sure it was just an accident." On his hands and knees, he begged.  
  
The Prince threw the table into the wall, a fierce look on his face. His tail swung back and forth, hands clenched. He turned to the man on the floor. "I do not tollerate mistakes." Grabbing the Elite by the hair, he pulled him up. "Next time, make sure it doesn't happen, Elliot." Elliot was thrown back on the floor, as the Prince stomped off.  
  
Elliot scrambled up, a concerned look on his face. "I'm sure of it, Your Majesty." He called and rubbed his head. As a soldier ran in to his aid, he bent over to pick the papers off of the floor.  
  
"What was on these papers to make His Majesty so upset, Elliot?" The soldier called Mardon asked kindly, putting a couple chairs in the right position and sitting down in one.  
  
Elliot sighed and threw himself in the other seat. "It's confidential. I would tell you, Mardon, but it's top secret. His Majesty would slaughter the lot of us." He gathered the papers.  
  
Mardon nodded with a frown. "Was it something that serious, though? Something to destroy a room for?" He asked questionly. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he did know that it wasn't good.  
  
"It was just a minor problem.." After a moment of silence, Elliot jumped up. "I have a wonderful idea, come with me Mardon. I know a way to fix this whole problem." He ran out of the room quickly, Mardon on his heels.  
  
Mardon grinned at Elliot for his grand idea. The two sat in a room, walls painted white. Another person sat with them. A woman. She was writing on a peice of paper at her desk. Her blue hair fell into her eyes once in awhile, causing her to pull it back.  
  
"Thank you, Doctor. I'm sure our Lord will thank us one day. Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way. Thanks again, ma'am." Elliot exclaimed happily, the two leaving the blue haired woman to herself.  
  
The woman nodded to the two and continued writing. "Why in the world would a Prince need company from a woman? He should have them crawling all over his room." She asked herself aloud as she finished the paper work. "Oh well, at least I'm getting paid for this." Standing up, she went to get some coffee.  
  
The woman stood in front of a door. She knocked on it three times and stood back. A man with jet black hair drooping over his eyes opened the door and asked rudely. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Bulma." Bulma answered with a smile. She looked him up and down with a glance. She noticed the Saya-jin tail. "May I come in?"  
  
He looked at her questioningly. "Why are you here, you wretched woman?"  
  
"I was told you need my help. So here I am. Now, can I come in?" She asked kindly, her blue eyes glowing. Suddenly, the door was slammed closed. "Well.. I never.." She said with a sigh.  
  
There ya go. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter coming soon, hopefully. 


	2. What Have I Done?

Note: Thanks for THE review, it made me happy. Enjoy teh new chapter.  
  
Chapter Two, What Have I Done?  
  
Bulma stared at the door for a moment, her head tilted to the side. She then nudged the door open with her foot, peeking in through the crack. Her straight lips curled into a smile as she watched the man in the room. He was training by himself, using a punching bag. His back was to the door, so Bulma tweeked the door open just wide enough to fit inside without making her obvious.  
  
The door made no sound as she closed it, so she stood there, smiling like a school girl. Bulma watched her new client contently. She dropped her bag next to the door and began moving across the walls, looking at the paintings. She had stopped in front of a painting of a beautiful woman. Bulma looked at her client and back at the painting, assuming they were related. Her head fell to the side again as she looked into the eyes of the woman, almost hypnotically.  
  
"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Bulma heard a low, rough voice call from behind her. She jumped and turned around quickly, an alarmed look on her face. Her eyes were a little wide, noticing how close he was to her. She had made out his features. Small beautiful, but rough, black eyes, high hair line and a particularly pointy nose. Her eyebrows raised at him and she looked over her shoulder at the woman again.  
  
"Yeah. Who is she?" Bulma asked curiously, looking back at the man, also noticing that he wasn't much taller than herself. She smiled inside at the little man. Her fingers fidgited, she a little afraid of the Prince. Her blue eyes became narrow, as she waited for the reply.  
  
The Lord raised one eyebrow at Bulma and a smirk crept across his lips. "Are you that naive, woman?" He asked rudely and put his hands behind his head. "Why are you still here? I thought I told you to leave." The man turned his back to Bulma.  
  
Bulma looked around his room and noticed that the name 'Vegeta' was written on one of the near by paintings. She avoided the question. "So, your name is Vegeta?" She asked and walked in front of him, getting his attention back. Bulma smiled kindly to his smirk. "Like I said, I'm here to help." She said and stretched her arms above her head.  
  
Vegeta, being the type not to turn down a woman twice, smirked again. "Put your arms down, girl. I am the Prince, your Lord. You obey me, not the other way around." He said and pointed to the door. "If you really want to get to know the real me, meet one of my guards. They know everything there is to know." His hands clentched again  
  
Bulma let out a little laugh. "I want to hear about you from you. Not the man outside the circle." Bulma circled around him once. "Why are you so pro-woman?" She asked officially.  
  
Vegeta was shocked at what she had just asked him. His eyes narrowed and he glowered at her. "That is none of your business, woman. And I think it's high time you leave. I cannot train when you are around." He proclaimed and pointed to the door.  
  
Bulma looked at the door and shook her head. "No. I think you need to be a little more social. Train. With me around. And, if your wondering, I'm a docter, but everyone just calls me Bulma. Feel free to call me either." She answered and went to get her bag.  
  
"You are in my room, you will obey me. I am your Lord. I do not care if your a doctor or not, you have no right to tell me what to do, girl." Vegeta growled at her. "What is it you have in your bag, girl?" He asked angrily, his temper raising.  
  
Bulma opened her bag and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. "It's going to show how you acted today. So I know if you improve or get worse with my instruction. I was told you needed some company from a woman, so I will just have to do some work with the whole situation." She answered and sat down in a vacant chair. She watched his tail swing back and forth. "I suggest that you cooperate with me, otherwise it'll be much harder on both of us. We will go easy for the first day." She crossed one leg over the other and watched Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta stared back and glowered. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to answer to her, so he kept on staring. Vegeta glared and glared, waiting for Bulma to say something else. He snorted and crossed his arms. " I will not do as you want me to." He said with a smirk.  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow, noting his black eyes sparkling with confidence. "The stubborn type.." She muttered under her breath and wrote on the sheet of paper. "What will I have to do to get you to cooperate?" She asked, looking back up at him.  
  
Vegeta snorted again. "Nothing. Just get out of my room. I'm busy." He said and nodded. He watched as Bulma stood up and walked gracefully over to him. Vegeta watched curiously. "And what do you think your doing?"  
  
"I hate to do this, but.." Bulma answered as she stood behind him. She winced as he screamed in agony after a second. The Saya-jin tail had to have been the most sensative thing on them, and she had wrapped her hands around it and tightened her grip just a little. "I'm sorry.." Bulma said as he turned around and grabbed her by the shoulders angrily.  
  
Vegeta's face had a few drops of sweat slip down as he tightened his grip on her shoulders. Vegeta felt her bones crush under his hands, but he still hadn't stopped. Bulma had winced once.. twice.. three times before he let her fall to the floor. Bulma was knocked out of her senses from his strength.  
  
Vegeta growled at Bulma lying on the floor. Once he had thought about what he had done, he picked her up in his arms and carried Bulma over to his bed. He set her there carefully, watching the blood seep through her cloths. He looked at her with a concerned look on his face. 'What have I done...?' He asked himself.  
  
Eventually Vegeta got up and called a doctor to his room. "So.. how is she, Doctor?" He asked, the concerned look had left his face. He now just wanted out of this situation. The doc looked up from examining Bulma and shook his head.  
  
"It's not good. Her shoulder bones have been broken, and to have them healed fully will take a very long process. She'll have to be bathed every so hours. The girl won't be able to be left alone for too long. There are medicines and such. All in all, someone has to be with her all the time. She cannot be left alone." The doc answered sadly. "Seemingly how you have done this to her, I feel it best you take care of her." He answered and handed the perscription medicines to Vegeta.  
  
"Wha-?" Vegeta said, looking at the pill bottles in his hands.  
  
Hmm.. there ya go. Enjoy. 


	3. Things To Do

Note: w Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took so long.  
  
Chapter Three, Things To Do  
  
Vegeta stood in front of his desk, ripping papers here and there into little shreds. It had been quite some time since the doctor had left, so it was after dark. The pill bottles were sitting on the bedside table, untouched. He turned back to the woman on his bed, still resting. She had woken up once or twice, but Vegeta let her fall back into sleep. He walked up to the bed and dropped to his knee's, staring at her. He rested his chin on the edge of the mattress.  
  
"Why have I done this?" Vegeta asked himself, still staring. "I should have just done what she instructed. I wouldn't be in this mess if I had." He admitted to himself. Just as quickly as he got on the floor, he was up again. He found himself leaning on the wall near Bulma, arms crossed over his chest, still staring.  
  
Some time had passed before Vegeta had moved from his position on the wall. When Bulma finally showed any signs of awakening, Vegeta was sitting on the floor boredly. Bulma moved around just enough to be looking at Vegeta. Her eyes opened wide when she saw him.  
  
Vegeta turned his head in her direction, not bothering to get up. "It's about time you awaken, girl." He growled roughly.  
  
Bulma watched him with a weirded out look on her face. In the darkness, Vegeta couldn't tell what she was doing, but Bulma had sat up, ignoring the pangs of extrutiating pain. Vegeta stood up, paying no attention to Bulma, and he went to turn the lamp on.  
  
Though she was a little nervous around Vegeta, she asked politly. "When can I leave?" Bulma had remembered what happened to her. The look in his eyes, such anger. But she had also noticed something else in his sharp, black eyes. Sadness. Bulma was a little surprised when the sadness showed. That's one of the reason she didn't say anything.  
  
Vegeta looked at her, ignoring the question. "Stay." He commanded. He disappeared into his washroom for a moment, and then reappeared with a little cup of water. Vegeta sat at the edge of his bed, handing the water over to her. "Take these." He also handed her a couple of pills.  
  
Bulma as a little uncertain of taking the medicine after what had happened. But, the stern look on his face told her to take it or she'd have a major anger issue with Vegeta. She flushed the pills down with some water and handed the cup back to him. "Why are you being so nice?"  
  
The cup was thrown at the wall angrily. "Do you have to ask so many questions, girl?" Vegeta growled, stomping off to be on the other side of the room. Bulma kind of cowered as she was now afraid of this man. After a few moments of silence, she couldn't handle it. She crawled off of the bed and onto her knees, ignoring the pain.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bulma asked him quietly from behind him. Vegeta turned around to find Bulma looking down at the floor, looking like a small child, with her hair falling into her eyes. He sighed and answered as gently as he could. "It's not you. Don't worry about it."  
  
Vegeta had tried not to look at Bulma's special places. As far as he knew, all he had to do was make sure she wasn't hurt while bathing. Bulma had mentioned needing a bath, and she had a fit once she knew that Vegeta had to be there. She had needed help with the undressing, but she had her back to him, not revealing a thing.  
  
At the moment, he was sitting in a chair, staring at the wall. Bulma made him promise not to look, which he was interested in anyway. He could hear her splash a little bit from behind him. "Are you almost done, wench?" He asked roughly.  
  
"No." Bulma answered, dipping her head into the water. She pulled herself out from under the water and brought her wash cloth along her arms. "I know it hasn't been that eventful for you, but I personally need to wash my sins away."  
  
Vegeta growled angrily. "I have things to do, girl. I'm not the one that got to sleep all night in my bed."  
  
"I never asked you to stay." Bulma replied and stood up. "Towel."  
  
Vegeta sighed with relief. He handed her the towel and stood up. Bulma had just wrapped the towel around her body when Vegeta faced her. "Now, hurry up and dress."  
  
Bulma sighed. "Fine fine."  
  
I hope you enjoyed it. . 


	4. Flash Back

You reviewers are funny. Alright, next chapter.  
  
Chapter 4, Flash Back  
  
Bulma sat cross-legged in the middle of Vegeta's bed. He had left due to 'important' issues. Bulma suspected it was just a way to get away from her, but paid no heed to it. A towel was wrapped around her head like turban, she thought of a time that kept on revisiting her ever since she met Vegeta.  
  
"Daddy!" A little girl called while running through a field of tall grass. There was a big grin on her face.  
  
After a few moments of running, the girl noticed that she was getting nowhere fast. She stopped and looked around, and then back at the man just a little ways ahead of her. "Daddy! I'm back here!" She called again. When the man didn't look at her she was a little awe struck.  
  
Her father looked around confusedly, and then strolled out of the girls sight.  
  
The little girl couldn't believe it. She sat down on the ground and weeped uncontrollably. Night had fallen, and still no sign of any life besides the grass and bugs. A young boy, who must have been a few years older than the girl, noticed her in the tall grass.  
  
"Girl.." He muttered under his breath. The boy was only passing by, on his way to the palace of Vegeta-sei. He crouched down behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, little girl?" He asked as kindly as his rough voice would let him.  
  
The girl jumped away from him, frightened. Her long blue hair was tied up in a messy bun. Blue eyes stared at the boy. He had jet black hair and eyes to match. "Who.. are you?" She asked.  
  
"The better question.. who are you?" The boy retorted, standing up. He held his hand out to the girl. "Come with me, girl." Without further ado, he pulled her up and started walking towards the palace.  
  
"My name is Bulma." Bulma answered, drying her face.  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
Eventually Bulma was left in the hands of a very frail woman and a man. She never did catch the boys name, though it had bugged her for awhile, she forgot all about it. Many years went by while she was in the care of the two people. Her father had never actually came back to get poor Bulma.   
  
Bulma would stand out on the balcony of her room at night, and think of her original family. How much she missed them, and how much she hated them for leaving her alone. She would remember how kind that boy had been, to give her a family that loved her.  
  
Even some times she was cry out on her balcony, where no one would hear or see her. But, one special night, that boy returned to her. It was one of those times when she would cry. They were both a little bit older and more mature. He would appear by her side to wipe away the tears.  
  
"I'll be here whenever you need me, Bulma." The boy whispered in her ear and left a light kiss on her cheek. Bulma had turned to see him, but she was alone. She smiled and laughed a litte. "I'll be counting on it." Then she returned to her bed, feeling better.  
  
Bulma sat still on the bed and wondered if that boy would be returning to her anytime soon. 'I really need you now.' She thought and then thought of Vegeta. 'How come I've never seen you? I mean, you are the Prince.' Bulma got a few suspicions. She shrugged them off.  
  
Vegeta had to get away from Bulma. He knew there was something familiar about her. It was at the tip of his tongue, but couldn't put his finger on it. Vegeta sat in his thrown room, alone, slumped in the thrown. He sat there, tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair. 'What is it?' He asked himself. Then it hit him.  
  
Vegeta was walking in a patch of tall grass angrily. He was taking his daily walk, and now heading back to the palace. As he walked, he heard some sniffles. Stopping, he listened more closely. "Where's my guardian angel?' He heard a small girl ask aloud.  
  
Vegeta wasn't sure what was wrong, but he felt it was his duty to take care of the problem. He followed the sniffles, and he then found himself standing behind a small, blue haired girl on the ground. Vegeta crouched down and asked "What's wrong?"  
  
The girl had jumped away, but he had suspected that was going to happen. She asked him his name. 'You should know who I am.' He thought, but asked her the same. Vegeta remembered that he had a lot of work to do with his father, so he grabbed the girl by the hand and began for the palace. He'd finally gotten her name. 'Bulma. What a pretty name.' He caught himself thinking and shook it off.  
  
Vegeta had left her in the care of two very small people, who couldn't have children themselves. He was praised by the couple, and then he left the girl with them.  
  
Every so often, Vegeta would find himself thinking of Bulma. He wondered how she was doing, what she was up to. Curiosity got the better of him, so he headed over to her room. She was out on the balcony.   
  
Bulma was whispering a few things, but he couldn't make them out. He walked up behind her, making sure she didn't notice him. He saw the tears fall down her face and Vegeta dryed them with his thumb. "I'll be here whenever you need me." He whispered after leaving a small kiss on her cheek.  
  
Vegeta didn't want her to know it was him, so he hid in the shadows of her room until she returned to her bed. Bulma was fast asleep before he made a move to leave. He watched her for a moment sleeping with a smile on her face, and then left her room.  
  
Vegeta jumped up from his thrown. "I knew it!" He said.  
  
Mmm.. there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
